googologywikiaorg-20200223-history
User blog:XXxKennyDashxXx/Basic Separator Matrix Notation
Basic Separator Matrix Notation, abbreviated as bSMN, is the first component of Separator Matrix Notation. Hence the name, the basic concept of bSMN works with a hierarchy of many different types of separators. bSMN Ruleset @ = Any separator of the same kind in any one expression. Rules numbered 1 are full expression rules. Rules numbered 2 are separator rules. Those separators are put into expressions, just like the ones in rules numbered 1. Rules numbered 3 are lexical rules. Rule 1a: a(0)b = a^^b Rule 1b: a@a@a...@a w/ b a's = a@(0)b In the rules below, the indeterminately long strings of parasegs (each item that is enclosed in parentheses along with the parantheses themselves is called a paraseg) are all part of the expression a@b, so the ellipses denote that the string is b parasegs long. Rule 2a: (a)(a)...(a)(a) = (a+1) Rule 2b: (a+1)(a)(a)...(a)(a) = (a+1)(a)(a+1) Rule 2c: @(a+1)(a)(a)...(a)(a) = @(a+1)(a)(a+1) Rule 3a: All numbers within parasegs (paraseg numbers) must be whole numbers. Rule 3b: The first paraseg number in a sequence must be larger than the one directly proceeding it. Rule 3c: If paraseg number x'', in a sequence, is larger than the one before it (paraseg number ''y), then x'' must be ''y+1. This can only occur when the parasegs are in a sequence (x)(y)(x), @(x)(y)(x), or @(x)(y)(x)@. Rule 4: All seperator rules apply to separators in any scenario. This means that if separators are standalone, in an array, in a matrix, etc., the standalone rules always apply. Rule 4: ANY RULES REGARDING SEPARATORS APPLY TO ANY SEPARATOR NO MATTER WHETHER THE SEPARATOR IS STANDALONE. THIS MEANS THAT IF THE SEPARATOR IS IN AN ARRAY OR OTHERWISE, THE RULES STILL APPLY. Examples & Analysis bSMN Numbers My Numbers bSMN base suffix = -ax (0)s on their own = -im-'' ''Multiple parasegs separated by numbers S = 2, Tr = 3, Qu = 4, Pr = 5, Set = 6, Het = 7, Od = 8, Nov = 9 Multiple (0)s in a row Bil = 2, Tril = 3, Quil = 4, Pril = 5, Setil = 6, Hetil = 7, Otil = 8, Novil = 9 Paraseg Numbers Nu = 0, Uka = 1, Kaka = 2, Kolma = 3, Nela = 4, Visa = 5, Kusa = 6, Sesta = 7, Heksa = 8, Usta = 9 Multiple (n)s in a row when there are more parasegs than just (0)s Ni = 2, Sana = 3, Shi = 4, Go = 5, Roku = 6, Nana = 7, Hachi = 8, Ku = 9 Vowels may be removed. 10(0)10 = Simpax 10(0)10(0)10 = Trimpax 10(0)10(0)10(0)10 = Quimpax 10(0)10(0)10(0)10(0)10 = Primpax 10(0)10(0)10(0)10(0)10(0)10 = Setimpax 10(0)10(0)10(0)10(0)10(0)10(0)10 = Hetimpax 10(0)(0)8 = Odimpax 10(0)(0)9 = Novimpax 10(0)(0)10 = Simbilax 10(0)(0)10(0)10 = Simbilasimpax 10(0)(0)10(0)10(0)10 = Simbilatrimpax 10(0)(0)10(0)10(0)10(0)10 = Simbilaquimpax 10(0)(0)10(0)(0)5 = Simbilaprimpax 10(0)(0)10(0)(0)6 = Simbilasetimpax 10(0)(0)10(0)(0)7 = Simbilahetimpax 10(0)(0)10(0)(0)8 = Simbilodimpax 10(0)(0)10(0)(0)9 = Simbilanovimpax 10(0)(0)10(0)(0)10 = Trimbilax 10(0)(0)10(0)(0)10(0)(0)10 = Quimbilax 10(0)(0)(0)5 = Primbilax 10(0)(0)(0)6 = Setimbilax 10(0)(0)(0)7 = Hetimbilax 10(0)(0)(0)8 = Odimbilax 10(0)(0)(0)9 = Novimbilax 10(0)(0)(0)10 = Simtrilax 10(0)(0)(0)10(0)(0)(0)10 = Trimtrilax 10(0)(0)(0)(0)4 = Quimtrilax 10(0)(0)(0)(0)10 = Simquilax 10(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)10 = Simprilax 10(1)6 = Simsetilax 10(1)7 = Simhetilax 10(1)8 = Simodilax 10(1)9 = Simnovilax 10(1)10 = Ukapax 10(1)(0)10 = Ukanupax 10(1)(0)(0)10 = Ukaninupax 10(1)(0)(0)(0)10 = Ukasananupax 10(1)(0)(1)4 = Ukashinupax 10(1)(0)(1)5 = Ukagonupax 10(1)(0)(1)6 = Ukarokunupax 10(1)(0)(1)7 = Ukanananupax 10(1)(0)(1)8 = Ukahachinupax 10(1)(0)(1)9 = Ukakunupax 10(1)(0)(1)10 = Ukanukapax 10(1)(0)(1)(0)10 = Ukanukanupax 10(1)(0)(1)(0)(1)10 = Ukanukanukapax 10(1)(1)10 = Nikapax 10(1)(1)(0)(1)(1)10 = Nikanunikapax 10(1)(1)(1)10 = Sanakapax 10(1)(1)(1)(1)10 = Shikapax 10(2)5 = Gokapax 10(2)6 = Rokukapax 10(2)7 = Nanukapax 10(2)8 = Hachikapax 10(2)9 = Kukapax 10(2)10 = Kakapax 10(2)(0)10 = Kakanupax 10(2)(1)10 = Kakukapax 10(2)(1)(2)10 = Kakukakakapax 10(2)(2)10 = Nikakapax 10(2)(2)(2)10 = Sanakakapax 10(3)10 = Kolmapax 10(4)10 = Nelapax 10(5)10 = Visapax 10(6)10 = Kusapax 10(7)10 = Sestapax 10(8)10 = Heksapax 10(9)10 = Ustapax 10(10)10 = Xapax Aarex's Numbers 10(0)100 = Starol 10(0)10(0)100 = Starolplex 10(0)(0)100 = Starolex 10(0)(0)10(0)(0)100 = Starolexplex 10(0)(0)(0)100 = Starolduex 10(0)(0)(0)(0)100 = Staroltriex 10(1)100 = Starolunex 10(1)10(1)100 = Starolunexplex 10(1)(0)100 = Starolunexex 10(1)(0)(0)100 = Starolunexduex 10(1)(0)(1)100 = Starolunexunexiex 10(1)(0)(1)(0)100 = Starolunexexunexiex 10(1)(0)(1)(0)(1)100 = Starolunexunexiduex 10(1)(0)(1)(0)(1)(0)(1)100 = Starolunexunexitriex 10(1)(1)100 = Starolduunex 10(2)100 = Starolduex Category:Blog posts